Una noche especial
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Estando una noche Nepper muy pensativo, recordó aquella persona que lo hace suspirar


**O_O Escribir en esta pag me gusta!**

**Bueno ahora les vengo con un Netsuha x Atsuishi**

Disclaimer: _Aunque tods queremos ser los dueños de Inazuma eleven, estos son de level-5_

Netsuha Natsuhiko = _Neper!_

Atsuishi Shigeto = _Heat_

.

* * *

.

Una Noche especial

.

..

Si, esa noche porfín se le declararía a cierta persona, estaba muy emocionado ya que durante todo el día se la pasó recorriendo las instalaciones de sun garden pensando en una buena forma de hacerlo, sí algo mu sencillo un _"me gustas" _y un cálido beso fué lo que decidió, y aunque ya fueran las diez de la noche eso no lo importaba, así que fué hascia la habitación del menor y golpeó la puerta...

-**Quien es **-preguntan desde adentro-

**-yo netsuha **-abren la puerta y este entra- **estas ocupado?**

**-pues **-el castaño se da cuenta de que el pelicrema acababa de tener una ducha, ya que estaba solo con una toalla en su cintura y, de su fino cabello todavía caían gotas de agua-

**-no importa **-cierra la puerta- **es algo rápido**

**-esta bien **-se sienta en su cama- **que sucede**

**-es que **-hace una pausa- **tu me gustas**

**-como? **-dice Shigeto sorprendido-

-**Si, Atsuishi Shigeto tu me gustas mucho **-le pone seguro a la puerta-

**-Netsuha-kun pues verás **-se trata de levantar pero al ver que este se le hacerca peligrosamente se recuesta en la cama , cometiendo un grave error- **e-espera un m-mo-momento**

**-que espero **-le besa el cuello- **dime que no**

**-no!, que vas a hacer **-ve acercandose el mayor hacia él, entendiendo que lo queria besar, trata de separarse, pero al sentir los cálidos labios de Netsuha mordiendo los suyos le corresponde sin pensarlo.

El beso pasados los minutos ya era muy pasional, el peli castaño estaba sin camiseta y acariciando los pezones de pequeño, mientras que este lo único que hacia era gemir al sentir que le mordian el lóbulo de su oreja.

Netsuha ya se da cuenta de que Shigeto y estaba preparado así que le empieza a acariciar su miembro, el pelicrema al sentir las dulces caricias de su ahora seme se sentía en el paraiso, pero algo lo hizo gemir fuertemente por la exitacion fue que este lo empezara a lamber.

Despu,es de que el menor llegara al orgasmo Natsuhiko le levanto su trasero e introdujo su primer dedo, esto no dolía, lo único era que se sentia un poco extraño, al sentir la entrada mas dilatada empieza a introducir el segundo dedo, luego de varios minutos de estar con sus dedos en el interion del pelicrema, los saca, se quita sus pantalones junto con los boxers y lentamente empieza a introducir su miembro, Atsuishi para no hacer sentir mal al ojiazul decidió apretar fuertemente suus labios, pero cuando este dio la primera embeztida todas las intenciones que tenia de no quejarse fueron borradas de su mente asi que de una manera increiblemente instintiva empezo a gemir fuertemente.

Natsuhiko, ya embriagado por los sonores quejidos de su uke, cada vez embestia mas rápido, como si esa fuera la última vez que lo hiciera; ya pasados los minutos los dos estaban llegando a su límite y Nepper con su última embestida se vino en el interior de Atsuishi, mientras que este se derramaba en su cama, y aunque ese sentimiento lo embriagaba de una manera verdaderamente excitante al sentir que el mayor se salía de él, se sintió vacio.

**-Tranquilo **-le murmura al oído para luego tomarlo de la cintura, recostarlo en su cama y arroparlo con las cobijas de esta-

**-Natsuhiko-kun **-lo abraza fuertemente- **dime que esto no fue de solo una noche **-dice de una manera tan triste que el mayor se sintió mal de que el pequeño pelicrema sintiera eso-

**-Claro que no **-le da un beso en la mejilla- **esto lo hice porque te amo y quiero que estes conmigo **

**-yo tambien te amo **-se sonroja al reaccionar por lo que había dicho- **pero no lo vuelvas a hacer **

**-por qué? **-pregunta sorprendido- **acaso no te gustó?**

**-no es eso **-baja su cabeza- **es que me duele mi trasero **-Nepper se rie un poco pero vuelve a tomar al menor de la cintura y le da un cálido beso para luego los dos quedarse dormidos...

.

..

* * *

**Bueno; espero que les haya gustado, ya que estos dos sexy's me matan en verdad**

;) Si tienen una sugerencia o algún reclamo... lo siento ¬¬... bueno mentiras, para eso estoy para que me critiquen (?)

.

Si puedo pedir un review? º\(^/^)/º

**Bueno, **la verdad es que ya tengo muchos fic's en cuadernos y en mi cel ^.^, es por eso que he decidido hacer una campaña durante una semana, esta consiste en que me diran que personajes o pareja (solo una) quieren para un one-shot, apróximadamente se los podría dar a la semana, pero esto es con el fin de que su pareja favorita este viva!

PDATA: Si las parejas se repiten mucho (cosa que creo que va a suceder) ese fic llega a ser pedido compartido (osea que fue pedido por varias personas), si quieren que les haga una historia me mandan por review o por inbox (M.P)


End file.
